Donald's New Friends
by VivaThreeCaballeros
Summary: This is a story about how Donald met Jose' and Panchito and how they become The Three Caballeros. Please no flames and no judging. This will be rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let everyone know, this is from Donald's point of view. I will do some with Jose's and Panchito's soon.**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ohhh…" I moaned as I threw the covers over me. Beep! Beep! Beep! "Aw shut up!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the alarm repeatedly. Beep! Beep! Beep! It was like my nephews, nonstop. I shot up and grabbed the alarm clock vigorously while yelling incoherently. When I released all my anger, I threw it against the wall and went back to bed. Ding dong! "Oh my gosh! Can't a duck just go to sleep?" I put on my robe and went downstairs and flung the door open. "Hey Donald! You doin' anything today?" It was my girlfriend Daisy. "Well…." I started trying to think of a fib. Daisy just stared at me. "Donald Duck you haven't been sleeping all this time have you?" she questioned. I tucked my wings behind my back, I went cold inside as my webbed feet started to sweat profusely. "No…I was….. just about to call YOU to see if you were doing anything." Daisy pursed her beak together and glared at me. "Donald…" she said coldly. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh no! hear it comes." I thought. Suddenly I felt her wings wrap around me as she hugged me tightly. "Oh you don't know how much this means to me Don!" she exclaimed hugging me tighter. My face went a light purple as I gasped and struggled for air. "D...Daisy...c...can't….b...breathe!" I wheezed. Daisy let me go as I fell on the hard wood floor. "Oops! Sorry. Now come on Donald. Get dressed cause were going to the park to spend a wonderful afternoon together." She cheered as she walked to her car. I trudged upstairs slowly as I opened up my dresser drawers and layed out my clothes for the day. "It's one of those days." I muttered. A day at the park and I couldn't get out of it. I got dressed as I headed outside and got in the passenger's seat. "Ready Donald?" Daisy said as she buckled her seatbelt. I forced a smile cause I was still tired and I really didn't want to go to the park. "Ready." I replied. "Oh goody goody!" Daisy pulled out of my driveway as we headed to the park. I looked out the window as I sighed. "We're gonna have so much fun." Daisy said as she put on the radio and sang along to the music. "Someone please kill me now."


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like an eternity in Daisy's car, we finally made it to the park. Daisy sprung out of her seat as she ran over to the passenger side and unbuckled my seatbelt for me before pulling me out of the vehicle. "Let's go Donny!" she squealed. I groaned as we strolled through the park hand in hand. I glanced over at her as she looked around the park in wonder. I guess she thought it was one of those happy moments.

"Remind me why we're here again?" I asked dryly. Daisy could read me like an open book but she wanted to stay positive, so she looked at me with a smile.

"I just thought we could spend some time together, plus i had to get you out of the house." she explained.

My eyes wandered around this so called "park", It was so crowded. Mom's and Dad's scurried to control their children, frisbees and baseballs being thrown around, dogs going wherever they pleased. It was a disaster. "Oh isn't this fun Donald?" Daisy asked me as we sat down on a nearby bench. "Very fun." i replied forcing a smile in her direction. She seemed satisfied with my answer as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Do you know what i love about this park?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Mhmm…"

"I just love the nature!" Daisy sighed happily.

"Nature? What was she talking about nature? I bet half of the trees in this park are plastic." I told myself in my head. I knew Daisy would be furious if she knew how i felt so i just kept quiet and wrapped my wing around her as we took in the "wonders" of the park. We both shared a sweet moment of silence and i was about to tell her i love her when she spoke.

"Donald, can you get me some ice cream?" Daisy spoke pleasantly.

"Of course Daisy. Anything for you." I got up and started to head off to the nearby ice cream cart before she held my hand.

"Chocolate and vanilla swirl please."

I nodded at her request and headed towards the cart. "Could i have a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone?"

The man nodded as i pulled out my wallet and suddenly i heard someone yell, "Watch out!" as i turned around to see a black and white blur coming at me and my lights went out.


End file.
